


Bittersweet

by lilspellmann



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, High School AU, cheerleader / football player au, i tried my best i promise, non magical au, young au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspellmann/pseuds/lilspellmann
Summary: If Baxter High's football team loses their next match, Mrs. Meeks will have no other choice than to chose between keeping either the football team or the cheerleading team. In a desperate last attempt, she hires a new coach for the football team who doesn't make a good first impression to the cheerleaders' coach, Lilith Morningstar.





	1. A new coach

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic ! I hope you'll like it !  
> If you want you can follow my tumblr: lilspellmann  
> Also: sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake, or if the dialogues are a bit odd, English is not my first language
> 
> Enjoy !

The silence of the night was omnipresent in Greendale. People were long gone into their warm houses, appreciating the company of their own families. Everyone was sleeping, or at least trying to. The lights were off and only the full moon was lighting the creepy streets of the small town.

 

If anyone took a midnight walk, then they would have been carefully watched by two cold blue eyes. Within a few months, it had become quite a habit for the woman to spend the most of her nights on the roof of her house, watching the empty streets with care, or no care at all. Nobody could see her from where she stood, it was an advantage. She felt like a cat in the dark, young and free as the wind kindly caressed her dark brown hair. 

 

Lilith had always be a light sleeper, and never needed loads of sleep. A few hours and she was ready to face whatever the universe would send her way. 

 

In the morning, she grabbed a simple cup of iced coffee and jumped in her car. She drove a few meters and stopped to the house right next to hers and honked a few times. She couldn’t hold back her smile when a blonde woman stormed out of the house and ran to her car. 

 

“You’re late.” Lilith stated as the woman got in her car, chaotically throwing her items at her feet.

 

“And you are fifteen minutes early.” She defended herself breathlessly. The blonde put on the seatbelt and handed a bag to Lilith.

 

“You can’t be mad anyway, i made you a _consistent_ breakfast.”

 

Lilith rolled her eyes as she took the bag, grateful on the inside. “Diana, you know I don’t eat in the morning.” But she ate the whole piece of bread in one bite anyway.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Lilith feigned deep annoyance as she started to drive while Diana put on her sunglasses and turned on the radio, turning up the volume to whatever rock music was on. They laughed as the same usual neighbor stormed out of his house to yell at them for the music that was way too loud, just like everyday. Lilith turned up the volume even higher as they left their street. 

 

Oh, how Lilith enjoyed those daily rides to school with Diana. They had become a habit, too, since the first day Lilith has had her driver license. Everyday, the brunette would come to pick up Diana, she would be 15 minutes early, and everyday Diana would storm off out of her house to jump into the fancy red car. 

 

They loved each other, as much as one could love a sister. Being both only children, they had both found in the other the warmth of a sister’s protection. 

 

Fortunately or not, senior year had put the inseparable women in two different classes, which absolutely didn’t affect their bond, as the time they didn’t pass in class together anymore, they spend it every evening, eating together and share every detail of their respective day. 

 

Diana left to her own first period leaving Lilith alone to her locker. She took the furniture she needed and headed out to her classroom with her casual bitchy face on. Only Diana had the privilege to see her nice face. She smiled to herself at the thought. The blonde woman was one of the only thing that kept her happy these days, besides cheerleading of course. 

 

When she entered the classroom, a chill of annoyance ran through her body: who’d dared to take her usual seat? She made her way to the third row, her hips swinging aggressively and the spark of murder in her eyes. The ginger girl didn’t even notice her, or hear the others either laughing or gasping in fear. 

 

“This is my seat.” She spat bitterly at the stranger who she hadn’t even ever seen. She must be new, or else she wouldn’t have dared. The ginger raised her head from her notes, and her gaze fell into a coldness that sent chills through her spine. 

 

“There’s literally one just there.” She spat back, showing the seat next to her with a nod. Lilith was already boiling, ready to put her in place as the teacher entered the room. 

 

“Miss Morningstar, be nice. Zelda Spellman is a new student here, and I would like for everyone to be welcoming as she is arriving in the middle of the year.”

 

“Of course, Mrs Meeks.” She said through gritted teeth, never leaving the green eyes. Lilith finally rolled her eyes in annoyance and threw her items on the desk before sitting with her legs dramatically crossed. As the teacher was starting the lesson, she took a glance at the ginger, who was already watching her with a smirk, and so she decided that whoever this woman was, she was dead to her. She chewed nervously on her pen as she noted on her mind that she’d have to confront her later. 

 

When the bell rung, Lilith was the first one to leave, as always. She made her way to her locker and changed some of her books. She felt a presence next to her as she closed the door. A blonde girl was leaned against the wall, arms crossed. 

 

“What can I do for you, Diana?” She asked in a sarcastic tone, still upset about the earlier events. 

 

“Wow, easy tiger.” Lilith was ready to insult her but Diana cut her off, knowing her too well. “I’m still eating at yours tonight?” 

 

“Yes I think so, why?” Her voice and face suddenly softened.

“I’ll bring Chinese then. God, I’ve got something to tell you.”

Lilith rolled her eyes. Diana was watching her with a special spark in the eyes. A spark that she had seen quite a lot. 

“I smell a new boy in the air.” 

“You know me so well!” Diana chuckled happily, “see ya Lil’!” She blew a kiss to her as Lilith feigned deep annoyance. Her best friend was such a cliché teenager. “See ya.” She mumbled but Diana was already gone. 

 

She was going to go to her next class but Mrs. Meeks called her. “Miss Morningstar may I have a word?” The woman said and Lilith suddenly knew she was in trouble due to the serious tone she’d taken. She wouldn’t be reprimanded just for the little altercation with the new girl would she? A chill of worry ran through her body. 

 

Something was wrong. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Mrs Meeks told me we’d have to share the funds with the football players. And if we loose another game then they’ll have to choose if we keep the cheerleading team or not.” Lilith said, holding back her tears while Diana listened to her with a certain concern on her face. Cheerleading was Lilith’s whole life. She couldn’t loose that...

“But apparently they’ve hired a new coach, a ‘miracle worker’. She told me it was a woman, I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

Diana pulled her in a tight hug, feeling saddened for her. She was also in the cheerleader team, but it was more a hobby than a real passion to her, unlike Lilith. 

“Well if anyone can pick up the football team it’s a woman.” Lilith chuckled at the statement as she pulled back. “Yea, women should in charge of everything.” “Amen.” 

 

Lilith put a bunch of noodles into her mouth, probably too much. “What was it you wanted to tell me?” Diana hesitated, not sure about what the brunette had just said as she talked with her mouth full, but when the words formed a coherent sentence into her brain, an excited grin grew on her lips. “Oh my god, yes.” Lilith furrowed her brows as the blonde girl crossed her legs on the couch. “There’s a new boy in my class, his name is Edward, and he is so handsome.” She was so excited it made Lilith roll her eyes. “He sat next to me today and he was just throwing cheesy pick up lines at me it was so cute.” Lilith couldn’t help but smile at her best friend as she put another ridiculous amount of noodles into her mouth. 

 

“Also his last name is weird, I’ve never heard of any Spellman.”

Lilith almost chocked on her food. “Spellman??” Diana raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I know, it’s odd right??” 

Lilith cleaned her mouth with a tissue. So there was two.

 

“I'm not sure but I think your new crush has an annoying sister.”

  
  


-

  
  


The next day came and Lilith was so tired she was... irritated. When she walked into class and noticed Zelda Spellman still sitting at her desk, watching her with the same smirk, she was furious. She wanted to punch her in the face but as her teacher probably wouldn’t allow it, she simply followed the lecture, boiling on the inside. These were the longest two hours of her life. She didn’t even dare to take a glance at the ginger, because if she caught the hideous smirk again she’d just burst into flames out of rage. As soon as the bell rang, she waited for the ginger to leave the class and followed her to the bathroom. 

 

When she closed the door behind her, green eyes were already watching her.

 

“What can I do for you, Lilith?” She asked in a playful tone. Her arms were crossed and she was leaned against the sink. Of course she would’ve been waiting for her. Lilith immediately put on her pissed off mask.

 

“Are you going to be a problem?”

 

Zelda raised her hand to her chest dramatically. “Me? Never.” Lilith furrowed her brows at the gesture and her look slipped on the woman’s body. Her style was so simple, a sweatshirt and black pants, and her hair was up in a ponytail showing her beautiful red locks. She mentally slapped herself at her last thought. 

 

“Great. Stay in your lane then. We wouldn’t want to see such a... fashion icon to leave us so soon.” She said sarcastically as she went for the door again, but Zelda trapped her against the wall with her arms next to her head, suddenly being very close to her. Lilith was sightly shorter than her, but the brunette remained stoic even though her body tended at the proximity of the stranger. 

 

“Is that a threat, _Lilith_?” She teased, as she was clearly deep into her personal space, making their bodies almost touch. Lilith felt the urge to strangle her but well, she didn’t. 

 

“Just stay in your lane, Spellman.” She practically spat the last word with a deadly look and shoved her shoulder into Zelda’s, pushing her away. She left the bathroom, hearing soft chuckles from the ginger. Even though she met her yesterday, the hate she felt towards her was insanely intense. 

  
  


-

  
  


Later that day, Lilith walked happily to the girls changing room and she put on her cheerleader clothes. She hummed a song, swinging her hips as she made her way to the sport hall. As her team was arriving, she was feeling relieved. Trainings were definitely the best parts of her weeks. Especially as a coach. 

 

Her eyes wandered around the place, looking for Diana when she noticed something wrong. Football players arrived in the room as as group and they just started playing next to her girls. She sighed to herself, couldn’t one day just be good?? She walked to the football team, pissed off, and a little worried, Mrs. Meeks’ words still resonating in her head. 

 

“Hey! It’s Tuesday. You’re not supposed to be there.” She yelled. A freshman guy walked to her. “Sorry, the new coach told us we’d be training today.” Lilith wanted to snap at him but well, He was just a freshman and wasn’t responsible. “And where is your new coach?” She sighed. The boy nodded at someone walking to them. Lilith turned to the silhouette, ready to yell at them. 

 

And then the coach took off his head protection, revealing a beautiful and breathtaking red hair.  When Lilith caught that hideous smirk she knew now way too well, she knew one thing for sure: Zelda Spellman was officially her number one enemy.


	2. Apologies

The deep blue eyes were literally stabbing the green ones. Lilith was furious. Mrs. Meeks had not specified that the football players could come whenever they wanted to the gymnasium, which meant that her and her girls would have to bow down to the football coach’s desires. Which also meant bowing down to Zelda Spellman. The smirk on the ginger’s face was not calming her down. God, she wanted to scratch her pretty face. Lilith hated herself even more at her last thought. This woman was driving her insane. How did she dare? Taking her passion away from her? Oh, she will have to pay. 

 

“May I have a word, _Spellman_?” She said through gritted teeth, and a weird tension formed between them. Zelda followed the brunette, knowing that the five minutes ahead of her would probably be the most intense ones in her life. While following her from one step or two behind, her eyes couldn’t help but to check out Lilith’s body. She’d already taken a glance in their morning lecture but her normal clothes were nothing compared to the tight cheerleader outfit which let little to no imagination to the brunette’s curves. Lilith was an attractive woman, Zelda thought, and she wasn’t the first woman she’d been attracted to. But something in the ginger felt different, this time. 

 

She snapped out of her thoughts when Lilith dragged her in the locker room and closed the door behind them. When the cheerleader turned to her, she didn’t know if her look frightened her or turned her on. 

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lilith asked furiously, tears threatening to spill. She sat on the bench, not wanting to see the ginger. _Or not wanting to be_ _seen_. She could bottle up her emotions as long as she would, but when it came to eventually losing the cheerleading team, her whole body was a mess. Zelda saw her struggle and felt empathy towards the woman, even if she hadn’t been the nicest to her. She could perfectly understand, football was her all time passion and if someone threatened to take that away from her, she’d be angry too. 

 

“Look, I’m not your enemy here okay? I’m just here to do my job.” She said in the softest voice she could and sat next to Lilith. She wanted to caress her back but it would certainly be weird since they were mostly strangers and the brunette didn’t exactly looked like the type who liked to be touched by anyone. 

 

Lilith played with her hands, unsure if she could hold back her tears when seeing Zelda’s face. “Hawthorn promised me and my brother a scholarship if I succeed in making the football team win the next play.” Lilith came back to reality and looked into the green soft eyes. She tried to see a lie into her gaze but everything she could see was a careful and protective look. She shook her head. If this was true then it meant that she was actually there to save the cheerleading team as well as the football team. 

 

“But.. the next play is in ten days.” She stated, more to herself than to Zelda. Zelda on the other hand noticed Lilith’s body relaxing. She felt her heart missing a beat as she saw Lilith getting lost into her thoughts again. 

 

_ Oh, keep yourself together, Spellman.  _

 

She took a deep breath that went luckily unnoticed by the brunette. 

 

“We can win, Lilith.” The brunette tensed again and her bitch face was on again. “Well, you better.” Lilith said and stood up, walking to the door but Zelda was quicker and caught her arm. “Wait, what do we do about the gym then?” Lilith pulled out her arm of the _stranger’s_ grip. “Do not touch me.” The spark of murder was back into the cold blue eyes and it made Zelda step back in fear. 

 

“I’ll talk to Mrs Meeks about it.” She said coldly and Zelda stood there, shivers running through her body. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Mrs Meeks almost kicked me out of her office, can you believe that??” Diana was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed with her dinner on her lap. “For Satan’s sake Lilith, calm down.”

 

Ever since her encounter with the ginger, Lilith had been angry. And Diana was done. She put down her salad and went to Lilith who was furiously standing in the kitchen. Diana crossed her arms as Lilith was watching her coldly. “Did you even try to talk to her??” Lilith crosses her arms as well. “Yes, twice.” 

“I mean talk, not _assault_.” Lilith put her arms up in the air dramatically. “Fine! I may have been mean but she deserved it.” Diana laughed hysterically. “For what? Doing her job?” She pointed at the brunette’s chest whose blood was boiling. “I met Zelda. She doesn’t mean any harm to you or the team. She’s just trying to do her job so cut the act.” There was a bit of exasperation, even a bit of anger - which meant a lot from Diana - in her voice and she was saddened to see that Lilith’s look just grew angrier. 

 

“Goodnight, Diana.” Lilith answered coldly. The blonde woman sighed desperately and grabbed her things while she felt her back burning from being watched. When she reached the door, she turned to Lilith one last time. “She’s not an enemy. Hawthorn and Meeks are.” She stated, tears threatening to spill as she hated to have an argument with her, and left, leaving Lilith alone in the big quiet house. 

 

Once she was sure Diana couldn’t hear her, she took a vase and smashed it on the ground, screaming as she did so. Zelda Spellman was taking everything away from her, even her own sister. Why people couldn’t see what she saw in the football team’s coach?? She decided to leave the broken vase there and walked to her room. She went to her balcony and climbed to her roof. 

 

The night was cold but it didn’t really bothered her. She was too deep in her thoughts to care anyway. She couldn’t tear her thoughts away from Diana or the ginger. What Diana has said made her angry for sure but she couldn’t help but to wonder if she was right. Maybe she was right and Zelda meant no harm? Had she been too harsh on her? After all, the ginger has only been there for three days, and she had to admit that the only encounters she’s had with were mostly threats. But the ginger was so annoying, and Lilith was convinced that she did it on purpose. And if she wasn’t then the whole teasing thing was. Her thoughts were interrupted as her phone buzzed. 

 

_ Diana - please don’t be mad at me _

_ Diana - you should really let her a chance... _

_ Diana - I promise you that she’s nice  _

 

She rolled her eyes. Diana was such a puppy. She knew that the blonde hated to have arguments with her, and Lilith hated it too. She wasn’t planning on answering but her phone buzzed again. 

 

_ Diana - [one attachement] _

_ Diana - here’s her number _

_ Diana - she gave it to me herself  _

_ Diana - I love you no matter what _

_ Diana - goodnight you insomniac xx _

 

Lilith chuckled to herself. She could feel the blonde’s good energy even through her texts. She truly couldn’t be mad at her for long. 

 

_ you - goodnight. xx _

 

She clicked on the contact Diana sent her. It said Zelda Spellman with no big surprise. Her curiosity led her fingers to the profile picture. Once the image got bigger she saw two people who were Zelda on the right and a boy that Lilith guessed was her brother on the right. They both wore a white blouse and black pants, and it was the first time she saw the ginger dress elegantly. Her face was lit up, watching her brother with such an admirative look as he had an arm on her waist. A strange sensation ran in her belly when she noticed that Zelda’s shirt showed one or two centimeters of skin because of how her left arm was raised around Edward’s shoulder. She shook her head. 

 

_ Erh, what am I thinking.  _

 

_ you - hey this is lilith. got ur number from diana. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you. I hope you can forgive me. _

 

She quickly typed, unsure if she really meant it and then replied to Diana, hoping that she wasn’t too mad at her. 

 

_ you - I love u too. xx _

 

She turned off her phone and appreciated the silent of the night for another half hour. She laid down and watched the stars, relaxing at the sight of the cloudless sky. Maybe Zelda Spellman wasn’t an enemy after all. 

  
  


-

  
  


When she woke up the next day, Lilith was strangely relaxed. Not an ounce of stress filled her body. She stretched and put on some music, dancing while trying on her clothes. Maybe today would be a good day. After putting on an only sightly provocative skirt she practically ran downstairs, the loud music filling the whole house. She sighed as she saw the broken glass still in place from last night. She turned on her phone and picked up the pieces of glass while waiting. 

 

When she was about to pick another piece, her phone buzzed and she jumped in surprise which made her cut her finger open. 

 

“Son of a..” She took a towel and put it around her wound. She groaned in pain. She put a bandaid and finished cleaning up the mess. When she was done she made her daily iced coffee and sat on her couch. She finally checked her phone who’d just buzzed again. 

 

_ Zelda Spellman - who is this? _

_ Zelda Spellman - who gave you this number?? _

 

She frowned her eyebrows as she opened the conversation. And then her eye narrowed in panic. 

 

“Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” 

 

She’d inverted Diana and Zelda’s last text. She inhaled deeply as she saw the “I love u too. xx” text under Zelda’s name. A blush appeared on her cheeks. Gosh, this was so embarrassing. 

 

_you - sorry. I inverted you and a friend._

_ you - hey this is lilith. got ur number from diana. I’m sorry for how I’ve been treating you. I hope you can forgive me. _

 

Lilith mentally slapped herself. Zelda would never let her hear the end of this. Her heart skipped a beat as her phone buzzed again with Zelda’s name on the screen. 

 

_ Zelda Spellman - oh it’s you. don’t worry, you’re all forgiven.  _

 

Her eyebrows frowned. This was easy. Maybe Diana wasn’t wrong about her. 

 

_ Zelda Spellman - you owe me one tho _

 

She rolled her eyes. Of course she had to be annoying. 

 

_ you - and what price would that be? _

 

_ Zelda Spellman - tonight’s dinner _

_ Zelda Spellman - edwards taking diana on a date anyway _

 

Lilith raised an eyebrow. This woman had nerves for sure. 

 

_ Zelda Spellman - at what time should I be at yours? _

 

Her heart skipped a beat at the audacity. The capacity this woman had of catching her off guard. 

 

She was going to reply when her phone buzzed again. This time it was not Zelda. 

 

_ Diana - where are u?????  _

 

She jumped off the couch when she saw the time. She was 5 minutes late which was very unusual. She took her things and stormed out of the big house. Diana was already watching her with a smirk. 

 

“Oh, knock it off.” She feigned annoyance as they got into the car. The brunette started driving but couldn’t concentrate as Diana was observing her very intensely. After a while she finally turned her head to the blonde who was almost jumping in excitement. 

 

“What??” 

“You texted Zelda didn’t you?” Diana said, her voice far too excited for Lilith’s liking. “As a matter of fact yeah I did. Why?” Lilith understood the blonde’s concern as they had an argument about it but what she didn’t get was the whole excitement about it. 

 

“Oh no need to tell me, Edward already told me everything. Though I thought you would’ve told me first.”

 

Lilith looked at her confused. She was making such a big deal about her apologizing to Zelda. 

 

“Hum, i would’ve told you sooner but I figured out it was obvious?” They arrived in the school’s parking lot and Diana looked at her lovingly before pulling her into a tight hug. 

 

“Of course Lil, it’s obvious, I didn’t mean to embarrass you. Just so you know, it doesn’t change anything between us.” Diana got out of the car, but leaned in at the window. “I love you no matter what!” She blew a kiss to the brunette and Lilith gave her an uncomfortable smile in return. Why was she making such a big deal about this apologize ?? 

 

Just another weird day, Lilith thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lilith, if only you knew.  
> I hope this is not too painful to read lol.  
> Thank you so much for your support, it means a lot!


	3. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is confused by Zelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost died three times writing this, specially the end.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

When Lilith arrived in class, what she had not expected was her usual seat not occupied by the ginger nightmare. She walked to it hesitantly but decided last moment to sit next to it. A few people tried to sit there but she scared away everyone. If she couldn’t have it then it would be Zelda’s and no one else’s. 

 

Where was she anyway?

 

The lecture started and there still weren’t any sign of the ginger. Her brows furrowed, watching the door. With a discreet hand, she pulled out her phone. No new message. 

 

Zelda Spellman was nowhere to be seen. 

 

As she chewed on her pen, she decided that the ginger wasn’t important enough for her to think about. Lilith listened carefully to the teacher as she was babbling about some history facts. Her thoughts slowly slid away again anyway, rehearsing her last conversation with Diana in her head. What did she even mean by ‘it doesn’t change anything between us?’ Would it really have ended their relationship if she hadn’t apologized to Zelda? She squeezed her eyes at the thought. Diana had never been like this. Was it the influence of this Edward guy? She remembered Diana was supposed to have a date with him, as Zelda had mentioned earlier, but having never seen him before made her feel uncomfortable. Diana was acting really weird, and the fact that it may be because of the Spellmans made something burn inside her. 

 

Three knocks on the door and the door swinging open made her snap out of her thoughts. Zelda Spellman sure knew how to make an entrance. 

 

“Sorry, I was-“ “Take a seat Ms. Spellman. I’ll see you after class.” Mrs. Meeks cut her off coldly and went on with her lesson. 

 

Lilith was chewing her pen as she watched every single detail of the ginger. She wore her hair down, and it fell near her waistline, forming delicate curls at her ends. She had a white blouse, which looked quite masculine but left little to no imagination at the clearly toned body. She’d cuffed her sleeves to her elbows and she wore simple black slim jeans. 

 

All of this and Lilith had only one word sticking to her mind: hot. 

 

She saw Zelda raise her eyebrows at Mrs. Meeks and could almost read “I’m in trouble again” in her mind. But then she made eye contact with Lilith, and she smirked. It looked like she was proud of it, whatever she did. When she walked to the seat Lilith had saved for her, she looked at the brunette with that annoying smile only her could make. And it pissed off Lilith. 

 

“Thank you.” She’d simply whispered and Lilith rolled her eyes in deep annoyance. 

 

“I prefer this seat anyway.” She hissed discreetly not to be reprimanded by the teacher. “Sure” Zelda chuckled and Lilith wanted to strangle her again so she just followed the lesson instead. She tried at least, while she felt the gaze of the ginger on her profile. She eventually turned to her with a deadly look to which Zelda just rolled her eyes away and focused on the lesson. 

 

While Lilith was chewing her pen nervously she couldn’t help but let her thoughts slip away again. Did Zelda still want to have dinner with her? What should she get them then? Maybe she was on a special diet... Vegetarian ? Lactose intolerant ? How was she supposed to know? Ask her?? Surreal. 

 

Oh, how she hated having people in her house except Diana. At least they had their habits together and she knew staying silent with the blonde would not make them uncomfortable. But Zelda Spellman was a stranger, an annoying stranger, so what if the evening turned out to be weird? What if Lilith ran out of subjects to talk about or if Zelda found her awkward.. 

The brunette straightened her back with a frustrated sigh. 

 

_ What am I thinking, it’s just a dinner.  _

 

She glanced at Zelda who was doodling her boredom away lazily. She looked pretty, Lilith thought. Despite the hate she felt for her, she definitely had to give her that. Her hair was falling gracefully on her back, and the sun made it look like it had gold strands. 

 

Suddenly Zelda raised her head and her eyes met the frustrated blue ones. She smiled, but for the first time it wasn’t in a provocative way, it was just soft. Lilith felt her heart beating slightly faster and she smiled awkwardly in shame as she was just caught spying on the ginger. She looked away and didn’t dare to glance at Zelda until the end of the lesson. This was truly embarrassing. But it also made Lilith furious. The ginger was confusing her, making her feel all sorts of feelings and it infuriated her. She hated not being in control of her emotions, and therefore she very much disliked Zelda’s presence in her life. 

 

After a good hour the bell finally rang. As expected, the angry brunette stormed off out the classroom to go to her locker. She put back in a few books and picked other ones. She shut her locker harshly as she felt a presence next to her. 

 

“Yes?” She asked bitterly as her eyes met a way too familiar smirk. Zelda bit her lip, her eyes glowing of happiness. 

 

“At what time do you want me to come tonight?” She teased and Lilith was even more angry at her. Well not angry, rather furious. Furious that this woman kept inviting herself in her life. Furious that she could get on her nerves within a second, that she could make her confused, lose control over her emotions. 

 

Lilith took a step in her personal space with her bitch face on. She was not having any more of the ginger’s attitude towards her. Even if Zelda was slightly taller than her, she suddenly felt like a child in front of the icy blue eyes. 

 

“I don’t want you to come, Spellman. I’ve never wanted to come, you invited yourself. I’ve been mean to you, I apologized and now I want you to stop stepping on my boundaries and get out of my life.” The ginger shivered at the coldness and inhaled to stop the tears from spilling. Lilith sure knew how to intimidate a woman. However Zelda raised her chin up, not wanting to seem weak in front of the furious brunette. 

 

“I-“

“That is all.” Lilith said coldly and shoved Zelda’s shoulder as she left, even more angry. The ginger on the other hand raised her hand to her face to wipe off a single tear. 

  
  


-

  
  


The whole day, Zelda had rehearsed the brunette’s words in her head. Had she really been stepping on boundaries? She was just trying to be nice... But maybe she shouldn’t have intruded in her life like that. Plus Diana had explicitly told her she was an extreme introvert, but she just couldn’t help herself. She loved, no, she  _ adored  _ teasing Lilith, it was one thing she could do for a whole life and never get tired of it. However, this little game was over now. She’d fucked everything up and it was driving her mad. 

 

When she arrived home there was only Hilda and their companions in the house. Of course, Vinegar Tom was the first to greet her. She picked him up from the ground with a smile and scratched his little head lovingly. 

 

“Hey good boy, missed me?” She said softly and he put his head on her shoulder. When she walked to the kitchen, Hilda was cooking biscuits. 

 

“Hey.” Zelda tried to steal one one but the blonde was quicker and slapped her arms.

 

“They’re not ready yet.” Zelda pouted at her as the 15 years old watched her with a deadly look. She leaned against the counter and her look softened. 

 

“So you’re not eating here tonight?” She tried to sound disinterested but deep down she felt excited for her sister. Edward has told they were both going on a date and even told her Zelda would go at Lilith’s as he couldn’t keep a secret even if his life depended on it. 

 

Zelda put down her dog on the ground and crossed her arms. 

 

“Edward told you??” She closed her eyes with a sigh. Of course he told her. She’d have to kill him one day. “I won’t be going anyway, I fucked it up.” She looked away and Hilda frowned. 

 

“Why so?” She asked with a lot of concern. Zelda bit her lip to hold back the tears that threatened to spill once again. This woman was really making her emotional. 

 

“I may have intruded her life a little bit too directly and she hates me for it.” Hilda got lost in her thoughts for a few seconds.  “But... You like her don’t you?” Zelda was a bit caught off guard by the question. 

 

“I think so.. Why?” She whispered and Hilda pointed at her chest.

 

“Then what are you still doing in my kitchen??” She then turned around to a box full of freshly made cookies and handed them to her sister. 

 

“Go apologize and give her theses.” Zelda frowned as she took the box into her arms. “Thank you but...” she started but Hilda pushed her out of the kitchen. 

 

“Go!!” She almost yelled and Zelda put her leather jacket back on. 

 

“Okay, okay.” She left the house and jumped on her motorcycle, the cookies well packed on the back of the engine. She knew where Lilith lived as she once went to Diana’s with Edward. Before going to hers, she went to a Chinese takeaway. Diana had told her it was Lilith’s favorite food. 

 

_ You gotta do everything you can to better your odds.  _

 

With that thought she found herself on Lilith’s porch, two boxes of noodles under one arm and one box of cookies ended the other. She could see the light coming from the living room and gulped. The brunette didn’t seem too keen on seeing her again the last time she spoke to her.

 

_ Maybe I should just go back.  _

 

But then she remembered Hilda’s words and the fact that she’d probably not let her into the house anymore if she didn’t at least try. She put the bags down and put on a dark red lipstick. She quickly did her hair and took the boxes again. 

 

She inhaled and then knocked. Three times. Her heart was racing and she thought she was going to pass out. She heard soft footsteps and the door swung open. Lilith had her hair in a high ponytail and her face was clean from any makeup. She wore a black oversized shirt and black shorts. She looked really cute, Zelda thought. But not her look. Zelda’s heart broke at the deadly look back into her crush’s eyes. 

 

“Hey, I just wanted to-“

 

But Lilith slammed the door shut. Zelda sighed in exasperation. Of course it was a bad idea. As she didn’t hear any footsteps walking away, she stepped closer to the door.

 

“I brought handmade cookies from my sister. They’re really good.”

 

No answer. Zelda rolled her eyes. 

 

“Look, I’m sorry. I’ve lived with my siblings my whole life. Sometimes I forget other people have boundaries. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or if I made anything for you to hate me... I..”

 

Zelda waited, but nothing happened. She rolled her eyes. 

 

“I brought noodles, too.”

 

She couldn’t contain her smirk as the door gently opened, Lilith’s head shyly popping out. 

 

“I don’t hate you. You’re just so annoying.” Zelda chuckled and entered the house as Lilith stepped back to let her in. She followed the brunette to the kitchen and put the food on the kitchen counter.  Then her attention turned to Lilith who shook her head as she untied her hair and Zelda’s heart missed a beat at the sight. She handed a box of noodles to the ginger and took her own, then went to sit on the couch, Zelda following her.

 

The living room was big, the roof was high and the furniture seemed quite expensive. 

 

“You live here on your own?” Zelda wanted to slap herself. She was being intrusive again. Lilith finished to swallow the ridiculous amount of noodles she’d put in her mouth. She didn’t mind apparently. 

 

“Theoretically I live with my father but he rarely comes here anymore.” She raised her shoulders. “I don’t really mind.” She put another big amount of noodles in her mouth. Zelda hummed, feeling the urge to ask about her mother but luckily she succeeded in repressing this need, and ate too. 

  
  


-

  
  


They talked for a few hours until it got very late. Unexpectedly, Lilith had noticed how well they got along and shared a lot of ideas. Yet the time couldn’t stop, and Zelda had to leave. Lilith walked the ginger to the door and almost forgot to ask about a problem as they were laughing about something. 

 

“About the gym’s schedule..” Lilith started, concerned. This was an issue they hadn’t been able to discuss and tonight was probably the last night they could before it’s too late. 

 

“Oh, I’ve talked to Mrs. Meeks about it. I’ve convinced to let the football team train outside so you could have the gym to yourself.” Lilith’s heart started to race. There was no way the teacher would’ve allowed that.

 

“What? You’re.. You’re serious??” Zelda couldn’t contain her smile as the brunette couldn’t find her words. It was the first time she’d left her speechless. She was cute, Zelda thought and hopefully the night hid her blush. She simply nod at her. 

 

“Oh my god.. Thank you so much.” Lilith threw herself at her neck, probably surprising herself more than Zelda. The ginger, caught off guard, mechanically closed her arms around Lilith’s waist. She couldn’t help but to smell her hair, and Hell, it smelled  _ divine _ . 

 

“Diana told me how important it was to you.” She said and felt Lilith pull back. She closed her eyes, still remembering the warm body in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Lilith’s hand cupping her cheek. 

 

“And she was right.”

 

Her heart missed a beat as her gaze fell into Lilith’s. She was smiling. Happily and sincerely. And then Zelda made herself a promise to do whatever she could to see that precious smile again. 

 

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight Spellman.”


End file.
